Taking the Plunge
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Mikey is finally ready to come out to his family and having them meet his boyfriend.


Mikey was with Leatherhead on the couch. The TV. Was on, but he wasn't watching it. Today was the day and he was nervous. He had wanted Leatherhead to be here. He thought it best to kill two birds with one stone. He also needed someone to help him speak if for one in his life he lost his voice. He jumped when the front door opened.

His three brothers came in as well as his father. It was a shock since he'd thought he'd have to wait for dinner to finally come out. It was rare for his family to all come home together. His father was normally still working with Leo's advanced training and Raph stayed out with Casey while Donnie was with April.

"Hey Mikey whose this?" Donnie asked.

"This is Leatherhead. Leatherhead these are my brother Leo, Raph, and Donnie and my father.

"It's nice to meet you all." he said smiling

Before anyone could say anything else Mikey blurted out"I need to talk to you guys."

His family looked worried, but nodded. "Why don't we go talk in the dinning room," his father said.

Mikey got up, but his legs felt somewhat weak. He walked slowly and measured with was very unlike the fluid fast motion he normally walked with. His family grew more worried as they all took seats.

His father sat at the head while, Leo and Raph sat on the opposite side of the table and Donnie on his left. Leatherhead took the right seat beside him.

"Michelangelo what is going on," His father asked?

Mikey took a deep breath. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. Well I mean I've know for about two years, but... I didn't think I could tell you till now. I... I don't know what will happen and that scares me. I don't want you to hate me, but I can't keep hiding this." Mikey's voice was cracking and his eyes watering slightly. He felt so weak and vulnerable.

His family was everything to Mikey. He'd been abandoned as a baby and Splinter had adopted him when he was just a toddler who was considered trouble due to his high energy. He'd been fully welcomed into the family by his new brothers. They'd been so so much that most would think coming out to them wouldn't change things.

Still Mikey wasn't so sure. He just couldn't really know until he came out to them. He was thinking that maybe he couldn't do this till he felt Leatherhead put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mickey are you sick or has someone been hurting you," Leo asked?

"You can tell us whatever it is," Donnie replied.

"We'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe," Raph told him.

Mikey couldn't hold it together and began to cry. He was so scared and his family wasn't helping. He knew he needed to tell them now though, there was no going back.

"I'm" _sob_ "so scared" _sob_ "to tell you..., but I'm... I'm" Mikey let out one last sob. "I'm gay."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he began hiccuping as he finally managed to say, "I'm gay."

The room went silent as Mikey did his best to hold back his tears to hear his family's reaction.

"Oh thank God." Splinter aid and in a flash he and his brothers were hugging him.

"Michelangelo we love you no matter what. I was so scared it was something serious. You are my son and nothing will change that especially not because of who you love."

"Mikey it's okay really," Leo said.

Mikey sniffed as he calmed down and it helped when he felt Donnie rub circles on his back. "You really don't care?" He asked looking around.

"Of course not. Why the hell should we care if you're gay, it's a part of you and well love all of you so it doesn't change anything," Raph answered.

Mikey had calmed down still sniffling, but no longer crying. He looked past his family and towards Leatherhead His boyfriend smiled and stood up. "Do you want to properly introduce me?"

Mikey nodded, "I should also tell you that me and Leatherhead... were dating." His family seemed more surprised by that than his coming out and they turned to face the boy

"It is nice to met you all, though I wish on a better day."

"It is nice to met you as well Leatherhead, would you please stay for dinner?" Splinter asked.

He nodded, "that would be great." he replied back.

"I think tonight we should order some pizza's"

Mikey gave a small smile and he knew that things would be okay. He didn't have to hide anymore and his family could get to know the guy who Mikey had come to care about so much. Things were only going to get better now that he could finally be fully open with his family about who he was. They would always be there for him, especially when he needed it.


End file.
